


Merry Christmas, Blair

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: xmas, M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gives Blair a special Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Blair

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy mush content in this one.

## Merry Christmas, Blair

by Texas Ranger

* * *

"Oh, Jim, look!" 

Blair pressed his nose against the pet store window like a little kid and pointed at the little Damatian pup sleeping in a small, spotted ball. 

"Uh huh," Jim muttered noncomittally. He checked his watch. "Come on, Chief, it's noon already and I'm starving." 

Blair turned his best "pleeeeeeease" look on Jim. "Let's go in, Jim," he begged. "Just for a minute." 

Jim sighed. Dammit, what was it about his Guide that rendered the Sentinel completely unable to take a stand? The big blue eyes? The soft, compelling voice? Jim only knew that he didn't mind being totally and deftly manipulated, which is what seemed to be happening now. "Two minutes, Chief, then I'm going for Chinese with or without your skinny ass." 

Blair grinned and bounced into the store. He made a beeline to the Dalmatian pup and reached into the enclosure. The pup yawned, stretched, and wiggled when he found himself in Blair's arms. Tongue and tail showed his appreciation for the attention, as he covered Blair's face and neck in dog slobber. 

"Oh, Jim, look at him!" Blair gushed. "He's soooo cute!" The anthropologist gazed at Jim from under lowered lashes, preparatory to asking something Jim would find utterly distasteful. 

_Assume wheedling position_ Jim thought. "Sandburg." he warned. 

Blair cuddled the pup. "He wouldn't be any trouble," Blair begged. "I'd take care of him, clean up after him-" 

"No, Sandburg." 

"-walk him, train him. Please, Jim." Blair pursed his lips and widened his eyes, unleashing the patented Blair Sandburg All-Purpose Charm. 

Jim scowled. "How can I say this in a way you'll understand? No. Nein. Nyet. Nej. Negatory. Ain't gonna happen. Now, put that spotted flea hotel back and let's go eat!" 

Blair cuddled the puppy close to his chest and sniffled. "He wouldn't be any trouble," he repeated. "He's all by himself in here. All the other puppies have been bought, and he's all alone." _sniffle_ "On Christmas Eve." 

"You're breaking my heart, Sandburg," Jim growled to cover the doubt that had creeped into his heart. "Do you have any idea what a puppy would do to the carpets, the furniture, the bed, the towels, the-" 

Blair sighed. "Okay, okay. You've made your point." He gave the pup a final hug and set it gently back into the enclosure. It stood up and barked at Blair, wiggling and whining as they walked away. 

Jim finished three plates full of fried rice, barbecued ribs, and kung pao chicken while Blair played with his food, staring at his plate, and uttering soft, mournful sighs. 

*You've got a hell of a game, kid* Jim thought. *Why do you have to look so damn adorable, anyway?* He cleared his throat. "How about we rent a movie tonight? You can rent one of those French films no one understands." 

_siiiigh_ "Not in the mood." 

  * Okayyyy* "I'll help you make out your syllabus for next semester." 



_sniffle_ "Already did it." 

"You know, we haven't done any tests for awhile. I'll let you torture me tonight." Jim was desperate to cheer his Guide at this point or he never would've volunteered. 

_pout_ "Some other time." 

They drove home in silence, a first since Jim had known Blair. The young anthropologist trudged up the stairs and into his room, mumbling something about not feeling well. Jim watched him go, feeling as if he'd just evicted a widow and her children. *Well, hell with you, Sandburg!* he thought and clicked on the tv. 

"You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch-" 

_click_

"Bah, humbug!" 

_click_

Jim gave up and snagged his coat off the hook. *I'm not a bad guy* he reasoned as he made his way to the truck. *I'd just like to be able to walk around my own home without stepping in Dalmatian shit.* 

He drove idly for awhile, radio turned up too loud to block out his thoughts. He was almost, but not quite, surprised to find himself parked in front of the pet store. Jim switched off the ignition and sat, thinking. Thinking of how sad he'd made his best friend and lover. Thinking of Blair's sweet face as he held the pup. 

Jim got out and walked into the pet store, resigned. He went over to the enclosure, and was startled to find it empty, the pup gone. He rushed over to the counter. "Where's the little Damatian that was in there this afternoon?" he asked, alost panicked. 

"Oh, that one." The clerk shrugged. "He was just in there for show. No one would want him." 

"Why not?" 

"He's deaf as a post. Completely worthless." The clerk gestured to another enclosure. "I can show you some nice Rottweilers, though." 

Jim considered. Rottweilers were nice dogs if raised properly. Who would want a deaf dog, anyway? 

_Blair would_ Jim answered his own question. *The same way he wanted a grumpy asshole of a cop.* 

Somehow, Blair could take something worthless and unloved by anyone else and turn it into something beautiful, of great value. Jim made up his mind. 

"No, I want that Dalmatian," he said firmly. 

"If you say so," the clerk agreed, and went to the back of the store. He returned carrying the pup, who wiggled and yipped when he saw Jim. "I was charging $400, but since he's deaf, I'll give him to you for $200." He watched Jim write out the check. "You must really love him." 

"Hmm?" 

"The guy who came in with you earlier." The clerk grinned. "You're a real tough guy, huh?" 

Jim gave him the glare that had sent Army Rangers running for their mamas, but the clerk just waved a hand. "Have a good holiday." 

Jim sighed. "You too." He tucked the pup under his coat and walked out. *Well, Ellison, there you have it: you can't even scare a pet store clerk anymore.* 

Oh, well. There were more important things, like the look on Blair's face when he saw the Dalmatian. Jim grinned. He couldn't help it. In the four years since Blair had barged uninvited into his life, the anthropologist's happiness had become paramount, and Jim figured a little dog shit was a small price to pay. 

He transferred the squirming animal to one arm and opened the door. "Blair?" he called. "Hey, Chief, c'mere a minute." 

"Yeah?" Blair stuck his head out of his room. 

"Here." Jim thrust the pup into Blair's arms. 

Blair gasped. "Jim-" he clutched the puppy to his chest and nuzzled his head. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" he cried as the pup licked his face happily. 

Jim tried to scowl, but it didn't work in the face of Blair's high-voltage cheer. He grinned and shrugged. "He's deaf, Chief." 

"They can learn hand signals," Blair replied, undaunted. Finally, he put the pup on the floor and beamed at Jim. "I don't know what to say." He threw his arms around the Sentinel's neck and hugged tightly. 

Jim swallowed past the lump in his throat and hugged back. "Merry Christmas, Blair," he said softly 

* * *

End Merry Christmas, Blair. 

 


End file.
